Frigid Winter, Heartwarming Christmas
by Jakob Kane
Summary: Ochaco had gotten injured when sparring with Shoto one day during summer training. Luckily, the strong red and white-haired Hero was able to reduce her strain. The girl, unable to find a way to show her appreciation, finally decided the best thing to do is confess her love to him with a gift for the Class 1-A secret Santa game. Little did she know he had the same gift...


**Author's Notes –** Heya. Are you /u/lannerz13 from /r/BokuNoShipAcademia on Reddit? If so, **_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_** This cute one-shot was made _specifically_ for you in mind! I'm not a follower of Shoto & Ochaco but I did my _very_ best in getting their characters right and I went for a very simple yet interesting prompt so hopefully you enjoy this story. I aimed for one that wasn't too terribly long but long enough to be considered an actual prompt and have enough flavor. Anyways, Merry Christmas and I hope my gift meets your expectations and the day treats you wonderfully.

As for the rest of you, THIS ISN'T FOR YOU SO STOP READING.

Aha, jk, I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas as well. I hope this cute little story will make your hearts explode as much as it honestly did mine. Stay warm and have a very Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Frigid Winter, Heartwarming Christmas**

 **A Shoto x Ochaco One-Shot**

It was the middle of July; the middle of Class 1-A's summer training for the Hero course. It was hot, muggy, and sweaty. Everyone was working hard to strengthen their Quirks and that included Shoto Todoroki and Ochaco Uraraka who had deviated from their main group and ended up sparring in a friendly match at the treeline of the forest. Ochaco thought she was no match for one of the two students in 1-A who had gotten into U.A. via recommendation but, to her surprise, the battle was evenly split.

 _Unless he's just going easy on me…_ Ochaco thought to herself as she dodged through a few of Shoto's chops and kicks.

Since it was a simple spar and neither student truly wanted to go all out with their Quirks they both agreed to a power-free battle. Plus, with all things considered, Shoto's Quirk could cause unnecessary damage to the surroundings. To truly know her strengths and weaknesses as a Hero, however, the gravity manipulator needed to know how to fight in arm-to-arm combat. But when the son of the number two Hero in Japan is so strong when it comes to Quirkless combat it becomes a challenge. She needed to look for an opening and fast.

Shoto continued relentlessly, kicking and punching with a completely solemn expression. His concentration was unnerving and it seemed like he could keep his assault up forever, though Ochaco was doing well to weave through most of the attacks. She _was_ becoming tired, however, unlike Shoto who wasn't even breaking a sweat. The brunette slowly began to get dizzy but stayed upright trying to usher a parry or counterattack. She attempted a side step but Shoto reacted with a readjustment of his own which caused Ochaco to stutter and get tangled on her own feet. She became unbalanced and fell head first into a rock, leaving a slight gash in her temple but not knocking her completely unconscious.

The last thing she heard was an exclamation from Shoto, " _Uraraka_!"

His newfound expression was changed from a look of focus to a look of concern. He wasn't professionally trained in first-aid but he could do what he needed to and his right side was able to easily reduce swelling. Swiftly, he ducked down and used a minimal amount of his cold power on Ochaco's ankle in case it was sprained then proceeding to use some on the girl's head where the gash was located.

"Uraraka, I'm going to have to pick you up, okay? I'll take you back to camp", Shoto said promptly, gingerly putting his hands underneath her legs and one underneath her back and lifted.

"Hmmhm?" Ochaco muttered with a throbbing pain shooting through her head and ankle.

"You'll be all right, I'm sorry I did this to you."

"T-Todo…roki…?" she was able to mumble as she tried looking up into the teen's cautious yet serious face, noticing the shine in his eyes as he hurried off to find some staff.

His Heroics and Quirk may have helped the healing process significantly. Ochaco's ankle _was_ sprained but due to Shoto thinking fast he reduced any chances of it beginning to swell and, once the gash on the side of her head was cleaned, there was no swelling and no signs of infection. She was able to continue training within a few days. Ochaco didn't want to admit it but that kindness and generosity he showed that day may have saved her weeks of injury. She wanted to repay him but… she didn't know how, and struggled to figure out how for a solid five months until Christmas day. That's when she caved in…

* * *

All of Class 1-A gathered around the television set, chattering and whispering amongst themselves. Everyone was giggly and excited and that was because of one reason; Secret Santa!

"Why the hell are there so many damn nerds in my way down here…" Katsuki Bakugo griped, crossing his legs and arms while taking up the entire loveseat he was sitting on.

"It's secret Santa, Bakugo! Where's your present? Oh man, you gonna give me a big ol' smooch?!" Denki Kaminari teased.

" _I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SANTA!"_ Katsuki erupted with clear frustration.

"Who were you supposed to get a gift for then?" Eijiro Kirishima asked.

The fiery blonde then lowered his brow and gazed at none other than Izuku Midoriya who sat in a circle with Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui, Ochaco Uraraka, and Shoto Todoroki.

"So what'd you get him?" Eijiro inquired.

"Not a damn thing…" Katsuki replied, grimacing.

Izuku glared a hole into the wrapped present sitting in his lap before nervously saying, "I really hope my receiver likes my gift…"

"Anything coming from you is sure to be good, Midoriya", Shoto confirmed with a slight but warm smile, which caused Izuku's cheeks to redden as he looked at the group around him grinning and nodding as well.

Ochaco, however, sat twiddling her thumbs in embarrassment before Tenya questioned, "Where is your gift, Uraraka?"

"W-Well! Umm… hahaha…" she stuttered. She didn't really want to answer as her cheeks gleamed rosier than Izuku's. She tried to peek a look up at Shoto without him noticing before getting even more bashful.

Ochaco cleared her throat and finally replied, "M-my gift is a… a l-little more… personal, I guess…"

"Pray-tell!" Tenya insisted with exuberant enthusiasm.

Ochaco blinked a few times before Momo Yaoyorozu stood in front of the TV and her classmates as she announced, "All right! At this moment, everyone exchange gifts!"

" _AGGHHH!"_ Ochaco screamed, immediately darting toward the front door into the cold and snowy outdoors of the dormitory.

"Ochaco!" Tsuyu called out, standing up at the same time as Shoto.

The Heroic teen waved his hand and said, "I'll go check up on her. Tell my secret santa to wait until I return."

Ochaco stood out in the cold with her arms crossed and in nothing but a black tanktop and teal pajama pants with light pastel pink sheep layered throughout.

 _What am I going to do…?_ the girl thought to herself while shivering and her teeth grinding against each other.

"I'm sure you're going to be a great Santa", a familiar voice slipped into her ears from behind, it being none other than Shoto's.

"T-Todoroki!"

"Erm… wait that sounded more reassuring when I originally thought about it", he affirmed, apologizing for his strange choice of words, still causing Ochaco to grin at his silly nature.

That grin was short lived, however, as the girl began to shiver even more as her rosy cheeks became even rosier before turning back around and away from the teen she admired. Shoto then approached closer to Ochaco and placed a hand on her bare shoulder which sent a sensual chill down her spine but surprise and worry into his own.

"Uraraka, you're gonna freeze if you stay out here. Come back inside, your Santa is probably waiting for you right now, and I'm sure someone is waiting to receive your gift", Shoto explained earnestly.

"I-I know…" Ochaco replied frigidly, shivering even more.

"Well if you're staying out here do you want me to go tell your Santa where you are?"

She closed her eyes, thinking to herself what she should do. Ochaco hadn't been in a situation like this before; one where she truly liked someone and wasn't sure of how to approach them about it… She wanted to gush her feelings out and tell Shoto just how strong yet gentle he was, firm yet caring he was… how much she liked him…

In that instant, she felt a warmness hit her shoulder that then spread throughout her body. The chill and shiver that was corrupting her body was now gone as she turned around and saw Shoto using his right arm to heat and ward off the cold. He smiled and pulled Ochaco closer into his chest, giving her a snug yet soft embrace, warming her even more. In this instant she became increasingly nervous and embarrassed, unknowing of why Shoto was hugging her. She wasn't going to complain, of course, but it definitely caught her off guard.

"Todoroki…~"

Shoto smiled as he brought both hands to the back of Ochaco's neck and grazed his thumb over the puffy cheek of his classmate, causing her to react to the sensual touch and clench tighter around his waist.

 _This is my chance… my… gift!_

Ochaco bit her lip as her breath began to hasten and her heart raced even faster, gazing her eyes into Shoto's icy blue and stone gray eyes. The same shine that was present that day during training over the summer was still there, glistening in the moonlight of a frigid winter's night. She tried to control her breathing to go in for a sensual kiss on Shoto's soft lips but it just couldn't be contained; her heart continued to beat ever faster. She was certain the strong young Hero could feel it.

"M-My… heart… and y-you…" Ochaco stuttered before a finger grazed across her lips.

Before she knew it and had time to react, Shoto closed the little remaining space between them and met his lips with Ochaco's. The white and crimson-haired teen felt the girl's heart pounding hard so he decided to secure her body even closer into his so he could feel more of the sensual rhythm. Ochaco didn't know how to respond, her eyes still wide open and her cheeks as red as an apple. With her heart racing like a horse she finally closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shoto's back and let her lips continue to grace his.

Once released, Ochaco breathed heavily and swallowed before saying, "It wasn't mine…" Shoto cocked an eyebrow and Ochaco bit her lip once more before continuing, "I'm your secret Santa… my present was going to be a kiss."

"I'm… _your_ secret Santa!" Shoto replied.

"H-huh?! But how…"

The male U.A. student snickered and shook his head before loosening his grip a little on Ochaco's waist, suggesting, "Well… I guess it's your turn now. I gave you my gift."

Much to her shock, she cleared her throat and nodded before declaring, "Then you better hold on tight!"

The gravity manipulator then used her Quirk to send the two of them into the air, Shoto making sure he didn't let a finger slip from Ochaco's figure. After ten seconds in the air she gazed back into his deep and loving eyes before lowering the gaze to his lips and once more diving in for another loving kiss. The warm embrace by Shoto and the free movement from Ochaco's Quirk left them in bliss. She wrapped her legs around one of Shoto's legs as the moon shined brightly on each of them as their heated small bubble floated throughout Class 1-A dormitory. The two released from their second kiss of the night as they both said in almost perfect unison,

 _ **"Merry Christmas…"**_


End file.
